Anniversary
by xoUselessLesbianxo
Summary: It's their two month anniversary and Alex has a special surprise planned, one that involves a certain hot Australian. {Flemash} {Threesome} {Rated M}


AN:- Okay so…there are no redeeming qualities about this. It kind of just popped into my head (of course while in the shower) and simply demanded to be written. This is set in season 3 not long after Stella arrives in prison.

Summary:- It's their two month anniversary and Alex has a special surprise planned, one that involves a certain sexy Australian.

Warning:- This is all simply smut. Amazing, hot, lesbian smut. If that's not really your thing then I suggest you move on. For readers 18 and over.

* * *

 **Anniversary**

It had been a long day inside the walls of Litchfield, as Piper made her way back towards the Suburbs, hurrying along to make it back in time for count. Today was her and Alex's two month anniversary and although the day held meaning for them both, their prison schedules didn't allow room for celebration or joy. She hadn't seen Alex since lunch as she'd been stuck down in the basement sewing multiple pairs of panties, her fingers growing tired and sore as she continuously flexed them out in front of her.

She'd seen the new inmate, Stella, stare at her over the past few days and couldn't help but smile despite herself. Her initial thought had been that she was extremely attractive, her Aussie accent only defining that statement the more they talked. It wasn't like she planned on jumping the inmates bones the first chance she got, so she had nothing to feel guilty over as she stared at her secretly.

Alex had been acting strange all day, and she thought maybe it had something to do with her paranoia about what Kubra would do to her now that she had nowhere to run. The blonde had seen the new Aussie inmate and her girlfriend talking in the corridor, heads close together as Stella smirked cockily before finally nodded, heading off for work.

So as Piper stood outside her cubicle, her eyes instantly sighting the ex-dealer, she was even more surprised to find the same knowing, cocky grin was plastered on her girlfriend's face, just like Stella had been. She narrowed her eyes in irritation, clearly annoyed to be left out of whatever it was they were up to and once the guard had called 'all clear', she walked over to where she was still standing.

"What are you up to?" She demanded, arms crossed tightly over her chest as she stared at her girlfriend. A slow smirk appeared on the darker haired woman's face, clearly amused at Piper's expense.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex replied calmly, still eyeing her with that annoying expression. The blonde scoffed, not satisfied with her answer as she glanced around, thankful that the other inmates had retired to their own bunks. The last thing she needed was an audience. Well, she thought they were alone, because the very girl she'd seen Alex talking to walked out of her bunk and stopped to look over at them. The ex-heroin dealer gave her a nod, just as she had that afternoon and left the dorms without so much as a word to either of them. Now Piper was pissed.  
"Tell me what is going on or so help me you won't be getting sex for a month." She whispered harshly, lowering her voice at the last part so no ease droppers could listen in.

"Fuck you're hot when you're angry." Was all Alex replied with, not helping but be turned on by Piper's rage. Her jaw dropped suddenly but she quickly caught it again, shutting it instantly as she rolled her eyes. She should have known Alex would find some way to turn it into a sexual innuendo. Before Piper could reply, Alex grabbed her arm just as Piper had done the day she'd gotten out of SHU and was led out of the dorms and in the same direction Stella had taken off in.

Piper kept her mouth shut as she was dragged through the halls, the occasional inmate casting curious glances their way. Alex opened the door to the chapel, pulling her inside and towards the front as the door closed behind them. The raven haired woman finally let go of her arm, turning to face her with that same smug expression.

Piper heard movement from behind the curtain onstage and turned her attention towards the noise, her mouth sliding open for the second time that day as the hot Aussie woman showed herself. The blonde's eyes drifted downwards, her clothing, well there lack of, catching her eye straight away. She was standing above them in just a pair of panties, ones similar to those they had been sewing that day.

Alex sidled up behind her, instantly wrapping her arms around her slender frame as she leaned in close, her mouth inches from her skin.  
"Happy Anniversary Pipes." She murmured huskily, placing a small kiss just behind her ear in a spot she knew made Piper's knees go weak.

Piper wanted to turn and face her but all she could do was stare at Stella's practically naked body standing before her. She finally turned to her girlfriend who nodded, her gaze glancing up at the other inmate on the stage.  
"She's all yours." Alex whispered seductively, her voice like silk as she slid her hands from her waist and moved to the first row of chairs just as Stella slid off the stage, closing in on the blonde.

Her mouth met hers and she let out a low moan of desire as she felt Stella's hands on her body, slowly inching up under her shirt and towards her breasts. Piper gasped, her back arching instinctively as she felt Stella roll one nipple between her fingers, the other hand massaging her other breast.

Alex bit her lip as she watched the two, relaxing back into one of the chairs as she enjoyed the show. Stella quickly removed her hands, finding the bottom of the prison shirt and yanked it up over her head before leaning in, kissing her heatedly once more. Piper smirked into the kiss, her hands on Stella's bare waist as she roughly shoved her against the wooden stage, never breaking the kiss. Her tongue slid into her mouth, dancing with the Australian's as she felt her hands move around her back, unclipping the white bra in one movement and flung it at a hot and bothered Alex.

Alex caught it in one hand, throwing it back to the ground, never taking her eyes off of them as they continued on with their exploration. Piper finally tore her mouth from Stella's, leaning down so her face was in the valley of her breasts as she licked her way up to her throat, tasting the saltiness of sweat already forming there. Stella shuddered, her arms finding their way up her body and they wrapped around her neck, her fingers twining through her hair as she panted softly.

Piper grinned cockily, clearly pleased by her performance that she already had her sweating and panting as she slid further down her body, kissing and licking as she went. She licked her lips hungrily, her eyes darting to Alex's one last time and she gave a nod of approval. Piper spread her thighs eagerly, running her hand up the soft, smooth skin of her inner thigh before placing a small kiss right near where her attention was needed most. Stella let out a whimper, leaning back on the stage on her arms as Piper hooked her fingers into the waistband of the thin material, yanking them down her smooth legs, licking her lips in appreciation. Suddenly she felt Piper's mouth on her clit and both women moaned, one in pleasure and the other at the sweet taste of her on her lips. Piper gave one long lick up through her folds, and once she'd reached the top, she took her clit into her mouth and sucked deeply. She repeated the attraction once, twice then three times, feeling the younger woman beneath her begin to shake.

Stella moaned out loudly in pure ecstasy as her eyes slid closed, her hips bucking in want, needing more from her. Piper slowly and teasingly slid two fingers inside her, moving them upwards. Her movements were slow at first, not wanting to hurt the woman but as she felt how wet she really was, her fingers moved fast, Stella already tightening around them.

Piper leaned in, taking her clit into her mouth one last time as Stella cried out, her orgasm washing over her as she gripped the edge of the stage. Hard, ragged breaths left her mouth as she came down from her high, staring down at the blonde in wonder.

Before either could say a word, Alex stood from her seat and moved over to stand behind Piper, taking the opportunity while Stella settled her breathing. She wrapped her arms around her just like she had before, this time sliding her hands up her body until they landed on her breasts. Piper shivered, instantly noticing that Alex was now naked, apparently having undressed as she'd fucked Stella. She pinched her nipples hard, her fingers rolling them until they were hardened as her mouth moved in to nip at the soft skin of her neck, the blonde squirming in her grasp.

"I know how much you love nipple play Piper." The raven haired woman whispered huskily, roughly rolling her nipple between her fingers for emphasis. Piper's knees buckled, a long moan escaping her lips as she instinctively arched back into her. No matter how many times they made love, it never ceased to amaze her much her touch still affected her after all this time.

Alex's left arm slid down her body, lightly racking her nails over her pale skin as the other remained on her breast. She stopped at the apex of her thighs, slowly teasing the skin right above the bundle of nerves before slowly making their way back up her body, a displeased whimper escaping the blonde's lips. Before she could protest any further, Stella moved forward, her warm mouth finding the breast that Alex had abandoned as she licked and sucked lightly on the small nub, her teeth grazing it occasionally which caused her to cry out.

Without warning Alex's fingers found her slick, wet folds, parting them slowly before plunging two fingers inside her. Piper cried out once more, the feeling of Stella's mouth on her skin and Alex's fingers proving to be blissful agony as they worked together, feeling as though she could explode. Both paused in their actions, only long enough so Alex could lift her up onto the stage and Stella followed, situating herself above her as she resumed with her earlier actions.

Piper could feel her climax building, the increasing pressure building low in her belly as she threw her head back, her back arching off the stage as she moaned out loudly, Alex's fingers curling upwards one last time as she felt her release.

Piper panted heavily as Alex slowly slid her fingers from her, bringing them to her own mouth as she licked and sucked them clean. The same cocky grin appeared on her face just as before as she licked her clean and pulled her up into a sitting position on the stage. Piper brought her head down for a kiss, their mouths moving almost lazily against one another as the blonde tasted herself on her girlfriend's lips. They finally broke apart, Alex's hands gently resting on her thighs as she looked up at her lovingly.

Stella gathered her clothes from behind the curtain, slipping them on quickly as she winked at both of them, letting them enjoy being alone together while they could.

"Happy Anniversary baby." Alex whispered huskily, her hands coming to gently rest on her hips as she pulled her closer. A wicked grin appeared on Piper's face just as she heard the door close after Stella's departure.

"Your turn." The blonde suddenly declared, jumping off the stage and flipping them around so Alex was trapped between the stage and Piper's body. Piper licked her lips slowly, her eyes drinking her in before suddenly kissing her, a kiss filled with need and lust.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

AN:- Thanks for reading!


End file.
